


Equine massage

by NYWCgirl



Series: The Sundance stables [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Caretaking, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Pony Play, Rescue, Serious Injuries, non con pony play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal is not healing as they want and Peggy and John decide to bring in an expert.





	Equine massage

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a timestamp in the Men called horse story, set early after Neal´s and Peter´s rescue. They are still at Vesta Stables. Robingal1 asked for a massage in this verse, so here it is.

‘John, Neal´s leg isn´t healing like I would like it. It looks stiff. He doesn´t put much weight on it. I want to bring in someone who can give Neal some extra PT. I know you are taking care of his training, but I would like this person to have a look at it. She is an equine masseur.

‘Yeah, sure, whatever to get Neal to get comfortable and healed. Neal can use all the help he can get. Let me know when she is coming?’

‘She is available tomorrow.’

‘Perfect. If that is all, I am going to check on the horses.’

John pulls up his coat when he leaves the house, it is raining and a bit chilly. He walks into the stables, closing the door behind him. It is nice and comfortable war. The scent of fresh hay gives him a homey feeling. Some of the horses come up to their stable doors to greet him.

When he walks up to Peter´s and Neal´s stable, there is nobody waiting for him. As expected, Neal is standing pressed against the wall in the back corner and Peter standing close next to him, providing comfort and safety.

‘Good morning peter, Neal. I brought you a snack.’

He holds his hand out with two strawberries. Peter comes closer and takes one, bringing it to Neal, as always before eating his.

‘Neal, we want to work on your leg, so it will heal properly and faster.’

Neal is clearly listening but doesn´t move or acknowledge him. Peter bumps Neal´s shoulder and Neal looks up at Peter. It is the conformation John needs. He knows it is still too early for Neal to fully trust them, but he does trust Peter.

‘The therapist will come in tomorrow.’

John hands Peter a couple of more strawberries before leaving.

 

* *  *

 

‘Hi, my name is Sara Ellis. Ann called me to have a look at one of your ponies?’

‘Hi, I´m John, Ann told me you were coming. We hope you can help Neal. I don´t know how much Peggy told you about him.’

‘Only that he has a badly healed fracture, it has been re-set, but Neal is still in a lot of pain and since he is an abuse case, we can´t treat him like we would a regular pony. His abuser was male, so we hope you have a positive influence on him. The fracture has healed well, but it is clear he is still pretty tense and we suspect he is still in pain.’

‘Does he say he is in pain?’

‘He can´t, his vocal cords were cut.’

Sara looks shocked, but makes an effort to stay professional.

‘Well, let´s go see our survivor, shall we?’ Sara says with a smile.

‘One warning, Neal has a protector, Peter. They are in the stable together to keep Neal´s stress levels at bay.’

‘Thanks for the warning.’

John guides Sara into the stable, stopping in front of a large one.

‘Hey Neal, Peter, this is Sara, remember? She is coming to give Neal some massage therapy to help loosen up those tight muscles.’

Peter steps defensively between the door and Neal, studying Sara.

‘See why we called you. We are looking for options to get their voices back, but we want to make sure Neal is relaxed and feeling good, so we can make progress.’

Sara nods.

‘Hey Peter, can I come in to meet Neal,?’

Peter steps back, clearly inviting her in but Neal presses himself closer to the wall.

‘I´m not going to hurt you Neal. Have you ever had a massage before?’

She slowly approaches Neal, hands where he can see them. But when she steps closer, his breathing has picked up and his eyes show his panic.

‘Neal, Sara isn´t going to hurt you and Peter is right by your side.’

Sara looks at Peter, it is clear Peter wants Neal to be taken care of, but he can´t ignore Neal´s distress.

‘Peter, can you stand next to Neal? That way you can protect him.’ Sara says easily. As soon as she steps closer Neal lets out an distraught whine. She immediately stops.

‘It’s OK Neal, tell you what. I will massage Peter and you can watch.’

Neal doesn´t react to the proposal but Peter steps forward. She slowly starts massaging his shoulders and Peter closes his eyes, clearly relaxing in Sara´s hands. Neal studies them form his place at the wall, but eventually takes a step closer, studying Peter´s face and body language. He makes a questioning sound and Peter opens his eyes, smiling. He gives Neal a nudge towards Sara, who slowly touches Neal. When he doesn´t flinch, she starts massaging him.

John is glad to see Neal slowly relax, it takes more time then with Peter, but he makes a conscious effort to relax. He even allows her to start massaging his bad leg. When she stops, Neal is almost reeling on his hooves. John gently leads Neal to the warmed bed and guides him down on it. He covers Neal with one of the soft blankets and it is clear Neal is almost immediately out.

Peter has been watching the whole action and when John holds out a glazed donut, Peter happily approaches and chomps down on it.

With the donut gone, Peter gives a happy snicker, before walking back to Neal and keeping guard. John and Sara leave the stable in silence.

‘Want a cup of coffee?’

Sara nods, ‘that would be great.’

With the cup in her hand, she shakes her head trying to wrap her head around the whole situation.

‘I know how you feel. Neal is an extreme abuse case. We will have to be patient. He will learn to trust again, but it will take time and patience.’

‘It would be beneficial if I could massage Neal every other day.’

John gives a sad smile, ‘I´m sorry, but we don´t have that kind of money; Neal´s medical bills are, let´s say, we try to do as much as possible ourselves.’

‘I offer my services free of charge. If we can´t help a rescue, who can we?’

‘That would be fantastic. Welcome to Neal´s five.’

 

 


End file.
